Nation How-To Guide
Preface Sometimes, you just wanna make your own Nation. After all, nation-building is a major feature of Sword and Shield. So, this guide should help with that. I’m going to break down the sections of the template, as well as clarify certain things. The idea is to reduce the amount of help an admin has to give, as well as reduce the amount of rewrites needed. When you complete this, PM it to an admin. So… Requirements Aliens Your nation can be as old as you want, to a point. Lore states that the Oro Convent is the oldest surviving civilization. As such, your nation cannot be older than the Convent. If your nation is comprised of multiple different races, make sure you have your history correct. Humans Your nation cannot have been founded before November 12th, 4667, when the Solarian Empire was founded as the successor state to the rather authoritarian Free Human Alliance. A human nation is defined as being founded by humans, with the majority race, as well as the ruling race, if applicable, being human. Mixed A mixed nation is a nation that has roughly equal parts alien and human. You must decide if the humans founded it and the aliens joined later, or vice versa. You CAN also have it so they both came together, but you WILL be younger. The Guide The Nation sheet, like the Race sheet, is OOC. As such, anything you wish to keep hidden must be run by an admin. Everything must be filled out, unless an admin allows you to skip something. Anything with an asterisk is optional. ---Over View--- (DO NOT FILL THIS IN, THIS IS A HEADER) Faction Name: Self Explanatory. Please try to make the name match the government system. For some help: Click here for a YouTube video about naming a scifi nation. Government Type: This link should help with this. Feel free to mix and match to best suit your style. Click Here for a list of government Types. DO NOT GO INTO DETAIL HERE. Please link it if you must. Faction Location: Include a distance and direction relative to the Solarian Empire. Human Nations founded close to the max date cannot be more than 20,000 light years out. Alien nations, your location cannot be CLOSER than 20,000 light years, unless you only have a few planets and were a Cattle Race. North or South will depend on the history. Dom’Kavosh controlled the North, Convent controlled the South. You may also put distance and direction from a second nation, to further pinpoint location. Region size: Human nations, as of this writing, have a max of 10,500 Light years across, provided you never went to war with anyone. Aliens, your size will depend on your history, but it will be less. Cattle Races and Convent Member Races will have less space than anyone. Convent Vassal Races will have the most. Military Type: THIS SECTION IS TO BE FILLED IN BY THE ADMINS. In case you're wondering though, Defensive only, Defensive and Offensive, or Conquest. Conquest means you focus on offensive ships and tactics more than defenses. This will factor into your max ship numbers and naval firepower. Demographics: % of humans and any non-human species. Please list all non-human species and the percentage of the population they make up. Natah can be added only if the dominant race had history with the Convent. Nomads require a dominant race’s history with the Dom’Kavosh and the nation cannot ban religion or have a mandatory state religion. Any other playable race must be justified as to why they came to you and why they joined your nation. Mataians, Corein, and Ursupae are currently only found in the Solarian Empire, due to their history. Lek'Kghan are only found in the Ecumene. Cijill are only found in Saiyu. Remember that the language barrier is enforced. Economics: This is where a lot of people get hung up on. You start out with no contact with anyone, unless you and a friend made a nation at the same time with the intent of having contact. This section refers to things you CAN export, and things you’d LIKE to import. Things for trade and things you want. Your history will determine who you know exists and if you know their location, aside from the Empire. Every human nation knows where the Empire is. Citizen Denomination: Self-explanatory Currency: There is currently no canon exchange rate and listing one is pointless. That’s something to be determined in diplomatic RP. This is just where you put the name. Religion: This is for the official religion of the nation, not everything the nation has followers of. Please do not go into detail. Do that on another doc and link it. Language: If it's a human nation, it's whatever they call Imperial Standard, as Alliance Standard was taught to every human prior. You can have more than one, but every human nation speaks it. It’s the second most common language in the galaxy. Orot is the first. Your nation MUST have Oro Convent history to speak Orot. ---Military Details--- (DO NOT FILL THIS IN, THIS IS A HEADER) If you go into detail, please send separately. If you don’t wish to add them here, use a link to the details. THIS IS NOT REQUIRED FOR APPROVAL, but required for Arc participation. All this is for is a very basic understanding of the military. YOU ARE NOT REQUIRED TO MAKE YOUR SHIP INFORMATION PUBLIC! You can keep them hidden. Only the admins need to know. This entire section is 100% optional. Army Name: Navy Name: Marine Name: Marines refers to troops that can operate both on the ground and aboard a ship. If you have an Army and Marines, the Army is the one that’s predominantly on the surface of a celestial body. Air Force Name: An Air Force refers to flying craft that CANNOT operate in a vacuum. ---History--- (DO NOT FILL THIS IN, THIS IS A HEADER) Founding: An exact date is not required, just a “Years ago” for aliens and a month and year for human nations. Brief History: Tell us about your nation. If it is composed entirely of one race, DO NOT COPY AND PASTE THE RACIAL HISTORY. This is for the NATION history, not the race. If this is a human race that started out in the Verge, under the Alliance, no more than 500 years of history prior to the exodus. Please refer to the Solarian Empire Article for help with that. Please note that the Solarian Empire controls 100% of all territory the old Alliance controlled. The borders never changed. Under no circumstance does any human nation control any planet they came from in the Core, Verge, or Shell. *'Major Historical events': this is optional. Basically, a tl;dr on the history, or anything you want to focus on, such as achievements. Category:How-To Guides